


Winter Break

by vespillo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespillo/pseuds/vespillo
Summary: Trini hates winter break





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> A day late and kinda crappy

Trini really hated the days leading up to winter break and it had little to do with the amount of school work she had. What she really hated was the knowledge that she was going to have to spend the next few weeks with her homophobic family, cramped in a small room with two or three cousins who would undoubtedly only want to talk about boys and which ones were the cutest. At least she had her best friend Zack there to save her he was always willing to show up with little notice to steal her away from awkward family get together with some random excuse that her parent would buy.

She sat by a window in the campus library thinking about the upcoming weeks, he bio study guide forgotten in front of her as she watched the snow begin to fall on the quad. 

“Hey! Are you Trini?” a voice said softly pulling Trini from her thoughts. The girl looked up to see what she could only describe as a goddess in front of her. Short wavy dark hair, smooth caramel skin, long legs and a hesitant smile on her face that draws Trini's eyes to the little mole near her mouth.

“Uhm..Gay..” Trini said before flushing in embarrassed. “Hey! I mean hey not gay!”

The small laugh that escaped the dark haired beauty makes Trini forget all about her embarrassment as she hears the beautiful sound.

“Well, I hope some of you is at least half gay.” The dark haired girl said “I’m Kim and a friend in common said that you might be able to help me out with a small dilemma I have over the upcoming break.”

Trini managed to motion Kim to sit down across from her. As Kim sat down Trini noticed her fidgeting slightly, this helped Trini calm her nerves of talking to the beautiful girl.

“Well, a little more than half Princess.” She said smirking at Kim “Who’s this friend that thinks I can be the knight to help with the dilemma?”

Trini mentally high fived herself as she saw the blush that dusted Kim’s face presumably at the nickname.

“Zack. He said that you dread going home for the holidays and I have to go visit my family out east and really hate going alone cause they never stop asking me about when I’m going to find someone and settle down and I was hoping you would be willing to come with me as my date to the family stuff I would pay for your plane ticket and help you study for your bio I final this semester and bio II all next semester Zack said you we’re having some trouble with it and I passed both with an A with Professor Yost and really like it so I’m good at it.” Kim managed to say all in one breath without running out of breath or turning red, completely surprising Trini.

It took her brain a moment to process the information she just received. Of course her brain latched onto probably one of the least important things of that long winded sentence. “You passed Professor Yost's class of death?! With an A!?” Trini whispered screamed “How!? I’ve heard no one can get better than a B in his class!”

Kim chuckled at the outburst, shaking her head as her cheeks dusted with a blush again “Like I said… I really like biology.” Ducking her head a little.

Trini only shook her head in disbelief at that piece of information before realizing the real reason why Kim came to her for help. “Wait. You want me to go with you on holiday as your fake girlfriend to get your parents and family off your back about you being single? How do I know you’re not some crazy person and your family isn’t going to pull some Get Out shit on me?” she asked narrowing her eyes at the girl in front of her.

Kim laughed again causing Trini’s heart to squeeze just a little. “In a nutshell yes. And I’m not white and we’ll be in the middle of the city basically so if some crazy stuff does happen we can just book it out of there.” She answered with a dazzling smile. “Pretty please? Zack said you’re up for adventure and always looking for an out of family events.”

Trini leaned back in her chair as she contemplated her options, on the one hand she could get out of her crazy family reunion but on the other hand she would have to deal with Kim's family who could be crazy and she would have to socialize with strangers. Both sounded equally bad to her, however, there was the promise of tutoring help with the dreaded biology. And getting to spend the holidays with a cute girl.

“I get it if you say no I just figured that it wouldn’t hurt to ask and Zack said he would help me but he’s going to visit his girlfriend in Hawaii and wouldn’t be able to help you escape and this might be the solution to your family. I promise my family isn’t too crazy, they’re just loud and hounding about me being single.” Kim rambled again slightly.

Trini eyed her for a moment “Promise we can escape if some horror movie shit starts happening?”

“Promise!” Kim answered with enthusiasm.

“Okay, but we have to come up with a backstory and should get to know each other so they believe us. And you have to help me understand the second half of this study guide cause it’s practically in Latin to me.” Trini said pushing the study guide towards Kim.

“It’s a deal…Babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini freaks out a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the three of you who mentioned I should continue this. I hope you enjoy!

Trini had just finished her Bio final and actually felt somewhat confident that she pulled a solid B on it, and to be honest that was a small miracle. She stretched out her back before standing and dropping the final on the TA's desk on her way out, she was about to put her headphones on when she heard a voice call out her name.

“Trini! Wait up!” 

She sighed as she stopped walking waiting for her friend to catch up.

“Hey! How did the final go?” Zack asked wiggling his eyebrows a little causing them to get lost in his messy hair every time they went up.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not just asking about the final?” Trini replied, continuing her walk out of the science building and to freedom.

“What else would I be talking about crazy girl? It’s not like some extremely hot half Indian girl asked you to be her plus one to a family event over winter break. Plus tutoring for your least favorite subject.” He said laughing around a huge smile.

“Ha ha Zack.” Trini deadpans, pushing the door open and squinting at the bright light of the sun. She paused to look at him. “I said yes.”

“Yeah?! That’s great T! Now you can get a girlfriend while avoiding your family! I’m the greatest!” Zack shouts loudly fist bumping the air and doing a small victory dance, causing a number of people to turn and look at him and Trini in confusion.

“Dude, just because I’m going to help her doesn’t mean we’re gonna date. This is only an escape from June and a chance to hopefully not have to retake Bio II.” She said taking off down the stairs to make it home so she could change before she met up with Kimberly. “She is really hot though.” Trini tossed over her shoulder leaving Zack at the top of the stairs grinning.

“Get it Crazy Girl!” he shouted with a laugh as he watched his friend flip him off as she hurried to her dorm.

 

Trini rushed through the hallways so fast on her way to her room she almost pushed a freshman out an open window. She shouted a sorry as she threw open her dorm door and began frantically going through the clean pile of clothes she had tossed on her bed this morning. What was appropriate clothes to where to the “get to know your fake girlfriend before you try to convince her entire family this side of the ocean you’re happily together” first date? Trini scowled as she picked up random articles of clothing only to toss them into a new pile in frustration. She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and let out a curse as she realized she only had ten minutes until she was supposed to meet Kim at the campus café.

Grabbing a pair of ripped jeans and a faded Beatles shirt, she quickly changed out of her traditional sweats for finals and into the fresh clothes. Running her hand through her hair she grabbed a heather grey beanie checking her reflection in the mirror. With a sigh she opened the door and headed to meet her new girlfriend


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to say thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, I really appriciate them! Anyway, here's the coffee date. Let me know if you see any typos cause I wrote this on my phone and probably didn't catch them all. Enjoy!

Kim POV

“You did what!?” Jason yelled in the middle of the café.

“Keep your voice down!” Kimberly hissed as she looked around the café before breathing out a sigh of relief that no one paid any attention to them.

“I’m sorry.” Jason said bringing his voice down to a normal level “You did what!?” he yelled whispered leaning across the small table towards her.

“I asked-“ Kim started before getting cut off

“You asked a girl you don’t even know if she would be your fake girlfriend for two weeks! Are you crazy Kim!? What if she’s a serial killer?! What if she robs you! Why didn’t you ask someone else that you at least knew wasn’t crazy! Why didn’t you ask Zack?! He’s always up for this type of thing right?” Jason landed back against hia chair with a huff, trying to catch his breath from yelling.

Kim sighed, like she wouldn’t think to ask Zack first. Hell, she would have asked Jason if they hadn’t grown up together and would have been hard to explain when she was saying her gay best friend was now her boyfriend.

She thought back to her exchange with Zack.

_“Hey Zack!” Kim called as she saw the tall student walk out of his class down the hall from hers. “Wait up!”_

_“Oh hey Kimmy what’s up?” he greeted her with a grin as she jogged up to him._

_“I have a favor to ask… I know it’s kinda last minute but I was wondering if you would want to go to visit my family with me and pretend to be my boyfriend?” Kim asked glancing at the ground nervously._

_Zack was quite for a moment before laughing loudly causing Kim to look at him confused._

_“I’m sorry,” he said getting his laughter under control, “It’s just I’m actually going to visit my girlfriend over break.”_

_“Oh…no worries have fun.” Kim replied still a little confused as to why he laughed._

_“I have a standing deal with my best friend to kidnap her from her family gatherings each break.” He explained “And since I’m visiting my girl in Hawaii I’m not able to help her with her family. However, I think I have the solution to both your problems!”_

_Kim nodded not quite following Zack's rapid fire speak._

_“She’s available this break and I think she could help you!” Zack exclaimed pulling his phone out to show a picture of him and a cute Latina girl grinning like little kids as they hold up a bunch of arcade tickets. “Her name's Trini and she hates her family events for basically the same reason as you so I don’t see why she wouldn’t be down!”_

_Kim stared at the picture barely hearing what Zack said. The girl was more than cute, she was gorgeous. Kim could feel a familiar blush creep up her neck the longer she looked at the picture so she tore her gaze away and turned it to Zack._

_“Is there anything I can add to the offer to help convince her? Besides paying of course.” Kim asked._

_Her friend thought for a minute before snapping his fingers “She sucks at bio!”_

“I did you idiot. He said he was busy this break but said he had a solution for me if she was willing. And she was.” Kim said in a slight defensive tone causing her friend to raised his hands in surrender.

“You know I’m just looking out for you Kim…I don’t want to be watching the news and hear that you were killed by a random girl that you asked to meet your family just cause you didn’t want to be hounded about dating.” He said softly.

“I know Jase…and thank you for looking out for me but I don’t think she’s going to hurt me. Besides she’s only like 5 feet tall so I have half a foot on her.” Kim said with a chuckle.

He just shook his head with a sigh “Okay…so is she cute? What’s she look like? Is she going to show up in sweats or is she going to put more effort into her outfit than you?” Jason teased.

Kim looked down at her soft jeans and slightly oversized sweater. “First off, rude. Second off, she’s really cute and…” Kim glanced out the window and caught a flash of Trini's profile. “And she’s coming in right now! Go go!” She hissed at him.

Jason only laughed as he stood up. “Well…guess that means my break is over. You remember the signal if she turns out to be crazy right?”

Kim chuckled “Yeah I’ll spill coffee on myself.”

They waved goodbye, and Kim was sipping a warm Earl Grey as she caught sight of familiar hair, she looked up to see Trini standing next to her table with a unreadable expression on her face.

“Hey, I uh…I’m gonna grab a drink. You want anything?” Trini asked looking slightly nervous.

“Hi!” Kim smiled up at the other girl, lifting her tea. “I’m good.”

Trini nodded. “I’ll uh, be right back.”

Kim watched the other girl walk towards the counter and talk with Jason who was manning the register. She saw Trini glance back at her and slightly gesture towards her before speaking to Jason again.

What was that about? Kim thought to herself as she watched Trini stand to the side of the counter for a moment. After a moment Jason handed her a cup and a chocolate muffin. Trini had a small smile on her face when she came back to the table.

“So a little birdie told me this was your favorite.” She said pushing the muffin to the middle of the table.

Kim stared at the muffin for a second before smiling at Trini shyly. “Did you get this for me?”

“Well it certainly wouldn’t have been my first choice.” Trini replied with a playful smirk.

Kim grinned tearing a little bit off and popping it into her mouth with a content sigh, “This is why you are the perfect girlfriend.” She said tossing a wink at the other girl causing the shorter one to blush.

“Shut up…” Trini mumbled into her drink.

Kim mentally high fived herself at causing the other girl to blush as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Each taking sips of their drinks in between eating small pieces of the muffin. After a few moments of Kim thinking on how they could get to know each other she finally had an idea.

“Hey, do you want to play a game?” Kim asked breaking the silence. The look Trini gave her made her remember their conversation in the library. “Not a murder Saw kind of game! A get to know eaxh other game, like twenty questions!” Kim clarified quickly.

Trini had a skeptical look on her face but nodded after a moment. “Okay…so, what’s your favorite cereal?” she started off the questions with.

They went back and forth asking simple questions learning about each other and laughing together. Kim snorted into her tea when Trini told her how she met Zack for the first time.

“No way! You’re lying to me right now!” Kim said wiping her chin with a napkin.

“Nope, he really did walk up to me the first day on kindergarten dressed as a prince and handed me a rose. And then cried for half the day because I stomped on his rose.” Trini said with a grin. “Maybe the best part was that every year he would do the same thing. All the way through senior year.”

“No. No he didn’t, you really are lying to me now.” Kim exclaimed.

Trini chuckled pulling out her phone and flipping through some picture in her gallery before showing Kim. There were four pictures total, the first two were of a six-year-old Trini and Zack showing Zack in a prince charming outfit on one knee holding out a single rose, with a look of pure love on his face, to an appalled looking Trini in a baggy yellow shirt that almost looked like a dress on the girl. And then a picture of a distraught Zack holding up a stomped rose and a smug looking Trini. The next set of pictures was of a eighteen-year-old Zack and Trini doing a reenactment of the first picture, wearing pretty much the same outfits.

“Oh my god! That’s so adorable! Look at prince charming!” Kim laughed looking at the picture. “And you are so cute…although not as cute as now.”

“Oh shut up you…” Trini said ducking down to hide her blush. “So, moving on. What’s your major? It has to be something science related for that love of bio you have.”

“I’m a biochem major. I want to go into toxicology to help protect the environment.” Kim answered with a small smile.

“Wow… That’s pretty awesome Kim.” Trini replied with a look of awe on her face.

Kim waved her hand. “It’s no big deal really, my parents wanted me to go into medicine to be a doctor but I don’t really like blood. What about you? What’s your major and why?”

“I'm a music major going for music therapy.” Trini replied, looking down at her cup like it held all the answers. “My…uh…one of my little brothers was in a pretty bad accident when I was a senior. He was in a coma for a couple of months… My parents were wrecks and my other brother just kind of…shut down.”

“Trini…” Kim whispered reaching across the table to lightly grab the other girls hand causing her to smile slightly.

“He’s, Mateo, he’s better now. But he has some brain defects now cause of the accident and he has trouble with a lot of stuff still…but he’s better. When he was in the coma I used to bring my ukulele and would play songs for him. Eventually he woke up and told me to stop singing the same song over and over.” Trini chuckled glancing at Kim quickly. “Anyway after that we found out that music helped calm him down the most and did more research and found out all about music therapy.”

Kim squeezed Trini's hand before moving her hand under her chin , lifting Trini's gaze to meet her own. “I think that’s an awesome thing to do for a career, and I’m glad Mateo is better.”

Trini smiled before pulling back slightly, prompting Kim to retract her hand. “Thanks Kim.”

Kim grinned “Anytime. So what’s your other brother’s name and how old are they?”

The question led to a solid fifteen minutes of Trini talking about Mateo and Ricky and how both were dreading the end of 8th grade and the start of high school. Kim could tell before that Trini really cares for her brothers but hearing about how she taught them to use roller blades and how she surprised them for their birthday by showing up on the actual day rather than the promised weekend really solidified the truth for Kim.

“They sound awesome Trini.” Kim laughed at the end of the story on why Trini no longer trusts small boxes.

“They really are.” Trini smiled looking down at her now empty cup. “Hey I’m gonna get some more, want anything?”

Kim was already standing up “I’ll get it, you did buy me a muffin after all. What you drinking?”

Trini looked at her as if she was studying something very important. “Chai tea latte please.” She said after a moment.

Kim nodded, tossing Trini a smile as she turned to go to the counter.

“How’s it going?” Jason asked when she was close enough.

“Really good! I think we’re past the ax murder phase. So if you see me spill coffee on myself it’s not the signal.” Kim said with a grin.

“Heard. Another chai tea and earl grey?” Jason asked already punching the total into the registar.

“And a coffee cake please.” The confused look on Jason’s face prompted Kim to explain. “Trini's favorite.”

Jason nodded as he picked his next words carefully. “Are you still sure about this Kim? I’m not talking about her killing you or anything…but I can see that you like her, and I think she might have a small crush on you…I don’t want to see you get hurt Kim…”

“Hey. I know what you’re thinking but this isn’t going to be one of those silly clichés where the two main characters fall for each other. Sure I like her. But only as a potential friend. So don’t worry.” She replied with a confident smile.

Jason looked like he didn’t believer her but shrugged anyway. “Whatever you say.” He handed her the pastry and waved. “I’m off let me know how it goes.”

Kim waved as she went to grab their drinks before making her way back to the table.

“So…is he a friend of yours?” Trini asked when she got close enough.

“Jason? Yeah, I’ve known him since we were little. He’s like a brother to me.” Kim replied, setting the coffee cake down in front of Trini followed by her drink.

“For me?” Trini asked looking at the pastry.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been my first choice.” Kim said with a wink.

Trini smiled slowly. “Thanks. So…we should probably get down to the dirty stuff.”

Kim choked on her drink at those words, her mind going straight to the gutter. “Wha- dirty? Huh?”

Trini has a smug look on her face. “What’s wrong Kim?” she asked innocently. “I was referring to our back story? How we met, how long we’ve been together, pet names. You know, things like that. What were you thinking?”

“The same…obviously..” Kim muttered, feeling the bright red on her face.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Trini said with a grin. “So how did we meet Kimberly?”

“No real reason to lie there…in the library. I saw you were having trouble with biology and offered my help. Hey! How did you do on the final by the way?” Kim asked suddenly.

Trini shrugged “Don’t know yet. But I had a solid guess for the questions I didn’t know outright so that’s a personal record. So we’ve been together for half a semester then?”

Kim nodded in response. “Sounds reasonable. How do you feel about pet names and pda?”

“I’m okay with baby and babe, other more personal ones depend. I’m…not too big on pda honestly. My family is pretty old school so even though I’ve had girlfriends before I never really was allowed to act like I was in a relationship.”

“Wait, your family isn’t cool with you being gay?” Kim asked shocked. “Zack said your situation was similar to mine, I thought you didn’t want to be hounded by family and get set up with some random person?”

Trini laughed bitterly. “I wish person was an option… No my mom is super religious and threatened to kick me out when I was fourteen cause she walked in on my first kiss. Thankfully my dad isn’t like that and talked her out of it. But it’s never been easy since. I kinda do my thing and she does hers. So I’m actually avoiding my family so I don’t have to get set up with the nice Catholic boy from church who never misses a single service.”

Kim nodded. “That’s…really rough I’m sorry Trini… No pda unless you initiate it okay?”

“Thanks Kim. If your family is okay with it I’ll probably get comfortable with it quickly you know?”

“You got it babe.” Kim said with a wink. “So anything else we need to hammer out before Friday?”

“I can think of one major thing…” Trini whispered leaning across the small table towards Kim.

“What?” Kim whispered back leaning towards her too.

“This.” Trini breathed before capturing Kim’s lips with her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get posted, it's been sitting on my phone for awhile.. My bad guys. Merry Christmas if you celebrate or happy monday if you don't!

To say Trini was freaking out was a bit of an understatement. The girl was currently waiting outside the café for Kim to finish up in the bathroom. A cigarette hanging limply between her fingers as she replays the last couple minutes back in her mind. After she kissed Kim the other girl had excused herself to the bathroom rather quickly, leaving Trini sitting at the table baffled. She hasn’t meant to upset Kim, and they had just said that pda was okay if Trini initiated it.

Trini lifted the cigarette to her lips about to take a puff when a slap knocked it to the ground. Trini looked up to see Kim standing there looking a little annoyed.

“Is this something that is a…habit?” Kim asked.

“N-no.” Trini muttered, “I just…it’s not an every day multiple times a day thing…sorry…” Trini looked down to the ground like a child who just got scolded.

Kim looked a little guilty at how Trini reacted. “I’m sorry…my grandfather died from lung cancer when I was in high school…so my entire family is anti cigarettes now.”

Trini nodded. “I don’t feel the urge to smoke. It’s just a stress habit… but I’ll make sure not to bring them on the trip. I promise.”

Kim looked at her, seeming like she wanted to ask something but instead just smiled at the shorter girl. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

Trini shook her head “Just checking my score in bio around 9 or 10. Why? You asking me out again?” Trini asked with a small smirk.

“Maybe.” Kimberly replied with a smirk of her own. “So what do you say? Dinner and a movie? My treat.”

Trini considered the offer for a moment. “Nah.”

The look on Kim’s face made Trini laugh, the taller girl looked like she just found out that Santa wasn’t real.

“How about you come to my dorm and I cook us something on my hot plate and we can watch something on Netflix?”

Kim wiggled her eyebrows playfully at the mention of Netflix. “Why Miss Trini are you asking me to Netflix and chill on our first date? What kind of girl do you take me for?” she said in a terrible southern drawl.

Trini laughed at Kim’s accent. “That was terrible princess. But I was thinking more of us sifting through Netflix for 40 minutes while I attempt to make tacos on a hot plate I think is older than us only for us to choose something like a Disney movie that we barely pay attention to cause you’re making fun of my attempt to cook that would make every abuela in the world shudder.” She said with a confident smirk.

“That good at cooking huh? Maybe I should cook for you instead then, I make pretty good chicken tikka masala.” Kim said laughing as she leaned against the side of the coffee shop.

“I bake. And boil water. And I haven’t set a fire in the kitchen since I was nineteen.” Trini defended herself.

“And how old are you now?” Kim teased.

“…twenty.” Trini muttered in response. “Don’t laugh at me! I never liked the smell of cooking meat when I was a kid so I wouldn’t cook with Mom!”

Kim cocked her head In surprise. “You don’t eat meat?”

“Oh no I do. But the smell of it cooking raw always made me feel sick so I stayed far away from the kitchen when I was a child.” Trini laughed. “Eventually Mom gave up teaching me to cook and turned to baking instead. I took to it like a fish to water.”

Kim chuckled, “You’ll have to bake for me if this dinner doesn’t turn out too well. Do you want me to bring anything?”

Trini thought for a moment. “Just a drink. I only have milk and water right now.”

Kim nodded before pulling out her phone to check the time. “When do you want me over? It’s almost four now.”

“Come by around six? I should have most of the cooking done by then so you won’t have to wait too long to eat.”

“Aye aye captain.” Kim said throwing a mock salute at the other girl as she started backing up to head to out. “Text me which dorm it is!”

“Will do princess.” Trini called after her, laughing as Kim almost tripped over a trashcan because she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months later..sorry everyone who's been waiting. I have no real excuse other than work and life I guess. I do have the next few chapters ready to go so I'll probably update again in a few days. Chapters will probably be on the shorter side since I take so long to update, hopefully that will shorten the time between updates.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kim was walking up the steps to Trini's dorm door with a bottle of soda and a six pack. Originally she was going to only bring the beer, but then realized she didn’t know if Trini liked beer or even drank. Thus the cola in her other hand, if she messed up with the beer she was sure to be safe with the carbonated drink.

Kim cringed slightly when some rowdy students came bursting through the door screaming loudly, she turned slightly to watch them all jump and high five each other. Kim smiled slightly; they must have passed, good for them. she thought to herself as she entered the building.

She quickly found Trini's door and knocked three times. She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled past her lips as she heard the other girl curse on the other side of the door.

When the door opened she was treated to the sight of a flustered looking Trini, her hair up in a messy bun and what looked to be flour on her arms and shirt. 

“Hey!” Trini greeted with a grin. “Dinner's almost ready!”

“Perfect, cause I’m starving.” Kim replied with a smile as she entered the dorm looking around.

It was a single room with a small kitchen set up in one corner and a desk opposite the bed where a small flat screen was set up with a PS4, Netflix was pulled up. All in all the room was small and cozy. The only thing missing from how Kim imagined it was band posters.

“Well, I’m glad cause I promise the food is edible. Mostly.” Trini chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. “I tried to make tortillas from scratch but kinda messed up a little so they’re funny shapes.”

“I like funny shapes Trini.” Kim smiled at her before lifting the drinks in her hands. “I wasn’t sure what you drank so I grabbed a cola in case beer isn’t your style.”

“Good choice on both.” Trini replied taking both drinks from Kim and moving to the kitchen. “The controller is on the bed if you wanna find something for us to watch while I finish plating the food?”

Kim smiled and nodded, flopping on the neatly made bed and grabbing the controller.

“You have a genre preference?” she asked as she started scrolling through titles.

“Preferably nothing gruesome while we eat.” Came Trini's reply as she put the tacos together.

“No complaints there.” Kim agreed as she looked through Trini's watch list. Noticing a lot of the same interests she made her smile to herself. “TV show or movie?”

Trini walked over balancing two plates of tacos and a bowl of salsa before setting them down on the nightstand by her bed.   
“Dinner and a movie, right?” she replied going back to the hot plate to make sure everything was unplugged before turning her head towards Kim. “Beer or cola?”

“Beer please.” Kim replied not moving her eyes from the screen as she quickly picked something before Trini could see what it was.

Trini returned to the bed handing Kim a beer as she sat next to the taller girl and handing her a plate of food. “Let me know if its really bad and I can order a pizza or something okay?”

“If smell is anything to go off of I doubt that will be necessary.” Kim grinned as she pulled a piece of meat from the taco to try popping it in her mouth with a grin. Trini watched her with a wary look on her face waiting for the girls reacting.

“Dude! This is awesome!” Kim exclaimed as she picked up the entire taco to start eating. “You actually made your own taco shells too?”

Trini ducked her head to hide a blush. “It’s not all that impressive…” she mumbled looking at the tv. “What we watching?”

Kim smiled, “I hope you like Christmas.”

Before Trini could answer the opening for The Grinch started and all the shorter girl could do was chuckle and sit back to watch and enjoy the meal and company.

As it turns out, Kim really liked The Grinch if the amount of times the movie was quoted was any indicator. Kim couldn’t hide the blush every time Trini chuckled at her quoting the movie. 

“Even if I wanted to go my schedule wouldn't allow it. 4:00, wallow in self pity; 4:30, stare into the abyss; 5:00, solve world hunger, tell no one; 5:30, jazzercize; 6:30, dinner with me - I can't cancel that again; 7:00, wrestle with my self-loathing... I'm booked.” Kim quoted in a deep voice under her breath, trying not to be too loud for Trini's sake.

If Kim was unsure if Trini minded the quoting before she knew she was wrong when Trini broke out into uncontrollable laughter at the quote.

“I'm sorry…” Kim said embarrassed when Trini’s laughter died down, her entire face pink.

“Dude don't worry about it.” Trini laughed. “Zack does the same thing with Dodgeball. This is nothing compared to hearing the whole movie from him twenty seconds before the actors.”

Kim laughed at that new knowledge. “I can totally imagine that. But you'll be happy to know that I only quote the Grinch. I can contain myself with every other movie.”

Trini chuckled “I guess it's only fair for you to know that if we ever watch White Chicks I will laugh at all the jokes before they happen.”

“White Chicks? Really? I never would have guessed you would like that type of humor.” 

Trini shrugged, “What can I say. There's just something do stupidly entertaining about that movie. Although you’re right I do generally enjoy darker comedies over silly ones. Death Becomes Her is probably one of my favorites.”

“I don't think I've seen that one. Maybe we can watch it sometime.” Kim smiled before turning her attention back to the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Check me out, 2 chapters in the same week!

After the Grinch was over the girls put Tarzan on for background noise as they talked about Kim’s family, so Trini wouldn't be going in blind. 

“So. Wait. You're whole family kinda hates your aunt Angie but no one says anything?” Trini asks confused.

“Well…how do you tell her the whole family really dislikes you because you always smell and chew with your mouth open? Not to mention the first time you met everyone we all started hating you when you said that children were a waste of money…” Kim said irritated with a frown.

“Throw water on her and tell her since she's saving so much on kids that she can afford the shower.” Trini grinned at Kim until the older girl laughed at the idea.

“Perfect.” She grinned back.

By the time the movie was done Kim was all bundled up in Trini's comforter while the other girl set about cleaning the plates up. The two of them had ended up finishing the rest of the tacos and a couple more beers.

“Hey, it’s past 10. Wanna see what you got on the final?” Kim asked softly, reaching towards the laptop on the nightstand.

“Sure. The page is already pulled up.” Trini replied from the small kitchen area. 

Kim opened the laptop and waited for it to come out of sleep mode, pulling the blanket around her tighter. She enjoyed the smell that was attached to the material from the shorter girl.

“What grade are you hoping for in the class?” Kim asked as she absentmindedly moved the curser over the screen.

“Honestly? I’ll take a barely passing grade.” Trini laughed coming back to the bed, tugging some blanket free to wrap herself in it too. Pressing against Kim in the process slightly.

Kim laughed with her, hitting the login button. “So what grade would that be on the final?”

Trini bit her lip as she watched the page load up. “Like a 73 or so.”

Kim hummed in response before turning the computer away from Trini's eyes so she couldn’t see her final grade. A small smirk played at the edges of Kim’s lips as she looked at Trini who kept worrying her bottom lip. 

“Wanna know?” Kim asked, the smirk turning into a full blown grin.

“Yes…no! Wait.” Trini said quickly, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes. “Okay go.”

Kim chuckled at the smaller girl and turned the laptop. “Whenever you’re ready T.”

Trini took a deep breath before opening one eye to look at the computer. She saw that she passed all her other classes before her eyes trained to the biology grade. Both eyes went wide.

“A B!? No way!” She yelled pulling the laptop from Kim to look at it closer. “No fucking way!”

Kim could only laugh at Trini's reaction. She found it endearing and honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Trini did a happy dance.

“I don’t know if I should be hurt at how surprised you sound over that grade.” Kim teased, her eyes full of playfulness.

“Oh hush you.” Trini gave Kim a small kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the blanket and doing a happy dance.

Kim sat there shocked for a moment. At first because of the kiss but then once her brain started working again it short circuited right away at the sight of Trini’s ass moving.

“-im? Kimberly!” Trini called, waving her hand in front of Kim's face.

“Butt…I mean what! What?” Kim half yelled with eyes wide.

Trini tried to hide her grin through a pout. “I'm offended Kimmy...I pass the biggest test of my life with your help and all you can think about is my butt?”

“No! Maybe... Yes?” Kim responded sheepishly. “It’s a very nice butt?” 

Trini couldn’t hide her grin anymore and Kim’s attempt to save herself. “Not gonna work babe. Wanna try again?”

Kim’s heart beat a little harder in her chest at the nickname. “Um…no? Cause it is a nice butt?”

Trini laughed, plopping down next to Kim. Rolling her eyes she smiled at the older girl, a dazzling smile that caused Kim’s heart to speed up again.

“Good to know I'm going to be dating a perv.” Trini shook her head with another laugh.

“Hey! Don’t think I’ve forgotten your reaction when you first saw me!” Kim smirked. “I believe it would be safe to say you had a small gay panic.” 

“Shut up you…” Trini huffed. 

“Never.” Kim grinned. “So, how are we celebrating?”

“You don’t have class or anything going on tomorrow?”

Kim shook her head.

“Perfect. How do you feel about heights?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey at least it's not 4 months later this time haha

“You know…when you asked about heights I didn’t think you were suggesting that we go on a hike to jump off a cliff Trini…” Kim said as she cautiously looked over the edge to the darkness below.

“That wasn’t even a long walk Princess.” Trini laughed walking up to the edge with Kim. “Didn’t you tell me you did dive in high school?”

Kim took a step back and looked at Trini unamused. “There’s a difference between diving into a swimming pool and diving into a supposed lake in the dark.”

Trini shook her head. “I guess that’s fair Kim. There’s a path down to the lake that way.” Trini pointed to a small path that was illuminated by the moonlight. “Meet me at the bottom?” 

Kim looked and nodded as Trini took off her jacket and beanie before handing them to Kim. 

“If you’re sure?” Trini tried one more time, a small grin playing on her lips. 

“Maybe after you do it and I see you don’t die…” Kim said slightly sarcastically.

“Worry wart.” Trini laughed. “See you down there princess.” 

Kim watched in slight horror as Trini backed up to the edge of the cliff, saluting the older girl before dropping off the cliff backwards.

Kim ran to the edge as she waited to hear the sounds of a water splash. She was just about to call out to Trini when she heard the sound of water tension breaking. Kim breathed a sigh of relief at knowing the other girl didn’t die. 

Kim was about to head to the path that Trini had pointed out but then curiosity got the better of her. Finding a tree near the path, Kim took off her jacket and placed it by the trunk along with Trini’s stuff before walking to the edge of the cliff and looking down.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Kim jumped off the cliff.

The air whipping around her face was exhilarating. Kim felt completely free for a moment before she hit the cool water. She stayed under for a moment just enjoying he cool water around her body before pushing to the surface.

Once she moved the hair out of her face Kim looked around for Trini, spotting her sitting on the bank of the lake Kim swam over.

“Glad to see you joined me down here. Although I did expect you to come down the path at first.” Trini said as she wrung out her hair.

“Well, couldn’t let you show me up now could I?” Kim chuckled as she rested her arms on the bank.

Trini laughed and shook her head, lightly splashing Kim with droplets of water from the wet hair. “Glad to see you’re a badass Princess.”

Kim shook her head. “Why do you always call me that Trin?”

Kim could just barely see a faint blush appear on Trini’s face before the shorter girl shrugged.

“Seemed appropriate.” Is the only answer Kim received. 

Kim looked confused before Trini sighed and continued. “You look like a Disney princess. Seemed only right to call you by your title.”

Kim was glad that Trini was looking away so she wouldn’t be able to see the blush hat was growing on Kim’s face at the compliment. Both girls remained silent for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually Kim pulled herself out of the water, shivering slightly as she felt the cool air hit her skin. Trini noticed and stood up, offering her hand to the other girl.

“Let’s head back up.”

Kim took the offered hand and didn’t let go the entire walk back to the top of the cliff. The two girls jumped a couple more times before calling it a night and hiking back to campus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chapter featuring Zack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out posting three different things in a single day. Next chapter should be up during the week sometime and I promise it'll involve Kim's family a bit

Trini was lounging on Zack’s bed half watching a show on his laptop and half watching him pack.

“So Crazy Girl, what did you tell your mom about Christmas?” Zack asked as he worked.

Trini shrugged as she flipped to her back. “Partial truth. That I got invited to a Christmas thing for school and that I would make it up to them next break. I also had to promise to Skype them Christmas Eve during dinner and then again when they opened gifts.”

Zack nodded his head. “And she took it that well?”

The shorter girl snorted. “Well? There was at least five minutes of crying and then another five of her trying to guilt me into coming home. And then of course she brought Dad into it trying to get him to guilt me too, but he just laughed and told me to have fun. All in all I got off easy.”

“How are you going to explain your surroundings when you Skype? You know she’s not going to accept you being so close to the screen and blocking everything.” Zack chuckles knowing just how June would act.

“I’ll be at a party and then because I stayed there so late I ended up crashing.” Trini said already having her plan laid out.

“And what if Kim’s family is doing their dinner at the same as your family? Or opening presents? Wouldn’t want to be rude to your future in-laws.” Zack said wiggling his eyebrows.

Trini threw his pillow at his face. “Shut up Home boy!”

Zack laughed as he got hit by the pillow. He tossed it back at her gently.

“I’m just asking T. I mean…your mom is still pretty much denying that you’re gay right? What happens if she sees you with Kim’s family?”

Trini sighed and dropped back on her back. “Yup. Ricky and Mateo are really the only ones who show any form of support and they’re kids…Dad doesn’t bring it up to keep Mom from going crazy about it. It’s not like I have Facebook and Mom doesn’t know how to use Snapchat. I think I’ll be okay on the whole her not finding out I’m spending break with a fake girlfriend. Besides…if she did some how find out it’s not like she would make a big deal of it. Too scandalous.” Trini finished off bitterly. “Even though it’s fake, I think it’ll be nice to be spending this break with a family that doesn’t completely hate my sexuality.”

Zack smiled sadly at her words. “When we’re actual adults we’ll spend holidays together with friends that became family and we’ll all accept each other and only hate on one another when playing Monopoly!”

Trini chuckled at that. “Thanks Z. So, you got everything for your flight? Got socks and underwear?”

“T. I am a grown man of course I remembered to pack underw-.” Zack said as he opened bag to proudly show her his packing skills before looking down at it and realizing he did forget his underwear. “Well. Fuck. Mom would be glad to know you’re watching out for me.”

Trini smirked. “This was the big favor she asked of me before we left for college. I did underestimate how much I would have to remind you though.”

Zack laughed and finished packing everything. “Wanna stay with me and Skype with her?” he asked stopping the show on his laptop.

Trini looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. “Can’t. Kim and I are supposed to be leaving in an hour and I still need to finish packing! Tell Mama Taylor I say hi!” she shouts as she runs out the room.

Zack just chuckles as he waits for his mom to accept he call. Once she does he’s greeted to the smiling face of his mother.

“There’s my boy! Did you remember to pack your underwear?” she asks with a smile getting a groan in return.


End file.
